A Battle to Remember
by Kioni-chan
Summary: [Completed] Kenshin gets in a fight when Miss Kaoru is threatened. Will the Battousai slowly show himself or with Kenshin be able to keep him hidden?
1. The fight

Disclaimer: First it must be known that I own nothing to do with Rurouni Kenshin. This fanfic is meant for your enjoyment, not my profit. Thank you and enjoy!

Author's note: This is revised and fixed for those who read it before. There should no longer be any confusion about the gang leader. Also thank you to those who reviewed the original edition, you helped me fix my mistakes!

_A manslayer is a manslayer till the day he dies…_

Kenshin Himura sat against a wall of the dojo, his head down so that his long scarlet bangs covered his eyes and his sakabatou was propped against his shoulder. Sighing slightly he looked up through the window opposite him. A full moon shone brightly back at him.

'What a beautiful night,' he thought. With a flowing movement the rurouni got to his feet and started to his room, thinking. His thoughts were crowded with images from today's scuffle in town.

A group of bandits had threatened Miss Kaoru while the Kenshin-gumi went to the Akebeko. Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he pictured the leader of the gang. He was a tall man, with black hair and bright green eyes. 'He could have beaten me…' Kenshin thought to himself, hardly willing to admit it. The rurouni pushed open the door to his room and stepped inside silently. He carefully replayed the encounter with the gang in his mind, thinking about their words.

"Come on Battousai! There's no denying it! You're a manslayer!" the tall, black haired man shouted over the noise of the crowd that had assembled to watch the local gang challenge the Kenshin-gumi.

"I am nothing but a wanderer that I am," Kenshin said calmly, standing in front of Miss Kaoru. Yahiko was insulting from beside her.

"She may be ugly but that doesn't give you the right to threaten her!" he shouted. Kenshin looked at him from over his shoulder.

"I appreciated your help Yahiko, that I do. But I'd like for you to stay out of this for your own safety," he said as he stepped forward. Sanosuke, the ex-fighter for higher, placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He's right Yahiko. You just stay out of it. Kenshin will take care of everything," he said as he looked after the rurouni. 'You better Kenshin, or you'll have to deal with me!' he thought to himself.

Kenshin meanwhile was walking towards the leader of the gang, staring calmly into the astonishingly green eyes of the man.

"I will give you this chance to leave, even though you have threatened Miss Kaoru," he said, still unusually calm.

"Ha! You think I'm going to walk away from a fight with the legendary Battousai the Manslayer" he laughed. He jumped at Kenshin and they scuffled for a moment. When the two broke apart Kenshin was breathing hard and the man was laughing. "Get 'im boys" he commanded to the awaiting ruffians. They all charged forward at once. Kenshin's eyes flashed for a moment but no one noticed.

'Seven against one, hardly fair, but fun!' a voice said in the back of his mind as Kenshin blocked the first attack.

'You'll stay out of this fight, that you will!' he told the voice. It laughed back at him.

'They challenged me Rurouni!' it said as Kenshin knocked one man out and moved on to another. 'One down six to go!' it said.

'Stay down!' Kenshin commanded as he blocked another attack and knocked out the attacker. Again the voice laughed.

'I'm part of you, no denying it, like he said,' Battousai said. Kenshin gritted his teeth and knocked out another man. 'Four left. Come on just one?' the Battousai asked.

'NO!' Kenshin said as he swung at another man. Battousai chuckled.

'Fine…' he said quietly. He then remained silent.

"KENSHIN WATCH OUT!" Kaoru's voice screamed, breaking Kenshin's concentration. He felt the hilt of a sword hit into his stomach. The leader of the gang had hit him.

Kenshin fell forward, coughing, while the laughter of the gang rang in his ears.

"Show him we need business boys!" the leader laughed out. Yahiko started to run forward as well as Kaoru and Sano as the group started kicking and punching every available piece of Kenshin that they could.

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru shouted as she tried to break through the ring of bandits. One man laughed and held her back as the leader grabbed the collar of Kenshin's gi and raised him up off the ground.

"I'll be back Battousai…" he muttered. He then dropped the beaten rurouni and ordered his men to run.

As soon as she had been released Kaoru rushed to Kenshin's side.

"Kenshin! Are you alright?" she cried as she raised him into a sitting position. He nodded slowly.

"I'm fine Miss Kaoru. I'll be even better in the morning," he said with his rurouni smile. Kaoru wasn't completely reassured. She smiled weakly and helped Kenshin to his feet.

"Fine, if you say so," she said as Sanosuke stepped forward.

"Kenshin! I can't believe you lost to a bunch of thugs!" he said angrily. Kenshin hid his eyes behind his hair.

"I know…"

Kenshin sat against the wall of his room and positioned his sword back against his shoulder.

"What do I do if they come back?" he muttered quietly.

'You let me out,' an all too familiar voice said in the back of his mind.

"I will not," Kenshin said aloud, forgetting that the Battousai was inside of him and not really there.

'Fine. You'll lose again. And you'll walk away with more than just a loss of pride… They'll go for Kaoru,' Battousai said. Kenshin stiffened.

"Miss Kaoru will be fine, I'm protecting her that I am," he said.

'What ever you say rurouni…'

With that Kenshin slowly drifted into a restless slumber.

"Kenshin! Please do not make us eat her cooking!" Yahiko snapped through the door. Kenshin felt a growl in the back of his throat but suppressed the anger towards the boy for being awoken already.

"I'll be up in a minute that I will Yahiko. Please tell Miss Kaoru to wait for me," he said in an innocent voice.

"Good!" Yahiko said as he started walking off down the hall. He then started yelling to Kaoru. "Hey Ugly! Kenshin says wait for him to get in the kitchen!" The rurouni flinched as Yahiko insulted Miss Kaoru.

"She is not Ugly you little…" Kenshin heard himself say.

"Stay down!" he commanded through gritted teeth. "Miss Kaoru is afraid of you, so stay where you cannot be seen."

Silence.

The samurai stood and stretched. He was still sore from the day before but he'd be alright. There was a crash and lots of yelling coming from the kitchen.

"Yahiko! You foul, horrid, loathsome little—"

"You listen here Ugly! It's not my fault you can't cook worth your life!"

"Now come on Yahiko, her cooking isn't THAT bad!"

That was Miss Megumi's voice…

"Then why don't you cook Megumi?"

"I am. But Kaoru is helping me!"

Kenshin sighed and decided that it was time to help. He grabbed his sakabatou, slid open his door and headed to the kitchen.

When he walked into the kitchen he found Yahiko, Misses Kaoru and Megumi and a grouchy Sanosuke. Kaoru smiled sweetly when she spotted Kenshin.

"Good morning Kenshin!" she said breathlessly.

"Good morning Miss Kaoru," he answered. "And the same to you Miss Megumi!"

"Hello Sir Ken," the female doctor said with a vixen smile.

"Hey Kenshin! You're gonna help cook right?" Yahiko asked in a loud voice. Kenshin flinched ever so slightly, but no one noticed.

"Yes Yahiko, I am going to help," the rurouni said with an innocent smile. The boy cheered and ran out of the kitchen.

"Hey Kenshin…" Sano grumbled. Kenshin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Late night Sano?" he asked.

"Shut up!" the tall fighter snapped. Kaoru and Megumi giggled and set to preparing breakfast.

"Sano spent all his money at the bar again, the moron!" Megumi explained. Kenshin smiled slightly.

"Serves you right Sanosuke Sagara!" Kaoru snapped. "Now Kenshin, are you going to help us cook or what?" she asked sweetly.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter one. I'm working on the second chapter as we speak. Thank you for taking the time to read this probably horrible story.


	2. Dinner

Disclaimer: once again, I do not own RK. This fanfic is for your enjoyment, not my profit.

Author's note: I hope you like this chapter, please review, I love hearing from you!

As Kenshin helped with breakfast he rolled over the memories of the day before. The man he had thought was burned into his memory. Those eyes...

"Kenshin"

"Oro" the rurouni exclaimed, blinking slightly. Kaoru was staring at him, a lopsided grin spreading across her face.

"I asked if you were paying attention Kenshin" she giggled. Miss Megumi was also chuckling softly. Sanosuke and Yahiko had went outside to do who knows what, leaving Kenshin with the girls.

"I'm sorry that I am Miss Kaoru. I was just daydreaming I guess" he apologized. "What can I help you with" Kaoru smiled.

"Nothing really. Just that it's time to eat" she teased. Kenshin gave his famous rurouni smile and helped the ladies set the table.

When Yahiko and Sano had found their ways to the kitchen the Kenshin-gumi prepared to sit and enjoy their meal, which would be rather eventful...

"Hey Kenshin" Megumi said as she set aside her chopsticks. The rurouni looked up. "Kaoru tells me that you lost to a couple of thugs in town yesterday" the female doctor said. Kenshin hid his eyes hastily.

"I was distracted that I was" he said quickly. Kaoru gazed at him thoughtfully.

"But you've been distracted before and you haven't lost. Something's wrong Kenshin, and we want you to tell us what," she murmured. Kenshin blinked at her.

"Nothings wrong Miss Kaoru," he assured her. "You can be sure of that."

The assistant master of the dojo wasn't entirely convinced. She stood and started to clear the table when there was a crash from above them all. Just as Kenshin looked up the leader of the gang fell through the ceiling, grabbing Kaoru around the waist and Megumi around the wrist. Sano, Yahiko and Kenshin all jumped to their feet, Kenshin grabbing his sakabatou and Yahiko his bamboo sword. The gang leader merely laughed.

"Don't even think about it Battousai!" he chortled. "I've got the girls!" he said as he pulled the women closer to him. Kaoru twisted and Megumi squirmed, both trying to get away to no avail.

"Let them go and I'll let you leave peacefully," Kenshin said, his eyes hidden. Sanosuke cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"I won't be so friendly," he growled. As the ex-fighter for higher stepped forward Kenshin held up a hand to keep him back.

"Please stand back Sano," the rurouni said. Sanosuke grumbled something but held his ground. The gang leader laughed ruthlessly.

"Afraid of anyone getting hurt Battousai?" he sneered. Kenshin's right eye twitched ever so slightly. "Heh, come on in boys!" the thug called. Instantly Kenshin, Yahiko and Sano were surrounded by the gang that they had confronted the day before.

'It's always the hard way with these people isn't it rurouni,' the voice in the back of Kenshin's mind sighed. As the gangsters started to attack Kenshin commanded the Battousai to stay hidden in his mind.

'Always thinking about yourself aren't you rurouni?' the amber-eyed fighter chuckled. Kenshin ground his teeth together and beat down another opponent.

'I fight for those that I love,' he said, 'You fight for vengeance.'

'You're wrong rurouni,' the Battousai whispered. Kenshin pushed off when of the attackers and tried to move closer to the girls.

'Then for whom do you fight?' he inquired.

'Kaoru…'

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so very short but I was pushed for time. Very pushed for time. With school and tests and such I didn't have much time to write and with all the wonderful reviews I've gotten I had to give you all what you wanted! I promise that I'm working on chapter 3!


	3. The Lovely Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, nor will I ever

ONWARD! PS sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but Its up now so read on!

Kenshin froze.

'Miss Kaoru?' he said silently. The Battousai was silent as Kenshin fought off another attacker. He slowly moved closer to Kaoru and Megumi, closer to the gang leader.

"Kenshin! Watch out!" Yahiko called. There was an instant pain to the rurouni's head and he stumbled forward.

"Ow..." he growled.

'Let me out...'

Kenshin ignored the the demon inside of him and jumped back to attention, fighting off the last few members of the gang.

"Battousai!"

There was a scream. Kaoru...

Kenshin spun around to face the gang leader, who had thrown Megumi to Sano and had a dagger to Kaoru's neck. The Battousai murmured something deep in Kenshin's mind but the rurouni ignored him.

"Let her go!" he commanded. The thug laughed cruelly.

"Yeah right! I have your woman!" he called. Kaoru was froze with fear. Kenshin's control over the Battousai was slipping. He felt his eyes burning...

"N-no... stay... down..." he whispered. The gang leader frowned.

"Huh?"

Kenshin's head tilted forward,a rather serious lookon his face. If his hair hadn't been covering his eyes, everyone would see their burning yellow color.

"Let her go, or die," he growled. Kaoru froze.

'No," she thought. 'Not him...'

"I don't think so Battousai!" the thug yelled. Kenshin looked up, his eyes burning and afrighteningsmile spread across his face.

"You wanted the Battousai, now you have him!" he laughed. The man froze, his eyes sparkling with fear. Kenshin, or the Battousai, dashed forward with lightning speed and pulled Kaoru away from the man, gently pushing her to Megumi. He then rounded on the gang leader.

"Now, you're finished..." he growled calmly. He rushed forward, not even giving the man a chance to fight back. In seconds the gang leader was unconsious on the floor.

Kenshin turned to the others, his mouth fixed into a flat line.

"Kenshin? You alright man?" Sano questioned. Yahiko and Megumi stayed silent but Kaoru walked forward.

"B-Battousai?" she whispered. The Battousai raised his head a little.

"Hmm?"

The young woman studied her feet.

"T-thank you..." she whispered. She then quickly walked forward and kissed him on the cheek, on his scar. The Battousai raised a hand and touched his face gently, still gazing at her.

"You're welcome," he whispered before lowering his head. All was quiet for a moment before he shot his hand up and punched himself in the face, as he had after his fight with Saitou.

Kenshin looked back at them all, through violet eyes. Kaoru's own eyes were shining, brimmed with tears.

"Oh Kenshin..." she cried as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Or—?" He couldn't even finish his classic oro before she covered his mouth with her own. Yahiko, Sano and Megumi were all wide-eyed as the two embraced.

Megumi sighed.

"They're so perfect for each other..."

"Like you and Sanosuke?"

THAWK!

The next thing Yahiko knew he was on the ground, Sano and Megumi both yelling at him. Kenshin and Kaoru just stood behind them, hand in hand, heart in heart...

A/N: Man I really didn't know what to do with this story so I cut it short. Really short... I'm sorry everyone but I didn't know what to do and I got bored! Please forgive me! I really suck at endings. . .


End file.
